Around the bend
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek. AU. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur. Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. Note des auteurs : aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Around The Bend

Auteur : Lupinus, Uraneia

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Coucou ^^

Cette histoire ne vient pas de FFnet mais d'un autre site (AO3 pour ceux qui connaissent ^^) Les liens vers les profils des auteurs sont sur mon profil si vous voulez aller voir ^^.

C'est un AU où Stiles est prof de yoga ^^. Je n'y connais rien au yoga mais je ferai de mon mieux pour traduire correctement les positions ^^

L'histoire est un one shot (un seul chapitre ^^) à l'origine, mais voilà, ça fait long quand même donc j'ai pris la liberté de couper en chapitres ! En plus comme ça, il y aura un chapitre complet pour le lemon (qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'effort donc désolée si vous le trouvez bâclé ou trop vulgaire) et ceux qui n'aiment pas pourront le zapper sans perdre le fil de l'histoire ^^.

Normalement, il y aura 5 chapitres ^^.

L'image illustrant l'histoire n'est pas à moi.

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Résumé : AU Sterek. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

_Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées._

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stiles, le très souple prof de yoga qui venait d'être engagé par sa famille pour leur club de sport. Stiles pensait que Derek n'était qu'un homophobe frustré et qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui faisait éprouver un désir interdit. Ils vont tomber amoureux.

Note des auteurs : _aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. _

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 1

La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

Depuis les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées.

Non pas que Derek n'ait jamais vu un mec attirant faire du yoga auparavant. Derek bossait dans une salle de sport, il était constamment entouré de gens dotés de corps inimaginables (pas aussi inimaginables que le sien toutefois). Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Stiles pliait son cou en faisant la posture du chameau qui empêchait totalement Derek de détourner le regard. C'était comme regarder un porno en direct.

Derek avait besoin d'aide.

De préférence rapidement et sans que Laura en soit informée. Parce que Laura avait déjà remarqué le euh…problème de Derek. De nombreuses fois. C'était le problème de faire partie d'une famille de loups-garous, impossible de leur cacher le moindre béguin, même le plus inopportun. Ils finissaient toujours par le savoir. Derek était juste reconnaissant que Cora soit à la fac pour le moment.

Il en était vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant, décida Derek quand Stiles entra dans la salle des employés et qu'un sourire digne d'un requin se forma sur les lèvres de Laura.

Derek mit fin à sa pause plus tôt que prévu.

Malheureusement pour Derek, sa mère avait engagé Erica pour remplacer Cora, ce qui voulait dire que, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir avec sa dignité intacte, il allait devoir convaincre Erica de lui faire une faveur. Et Erica était peut-être humaine, mais elle était devin (ou alors super douée pour trouver les rumeurs) et tout aussi terrifiante.

« Je laverai ta voiture si tu changes d'horaires avec moi cette semaine. » supplia Derek.

Erica se lança dans une inspection attentionnée de ses ongles (ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elle ne portait même pas de vernis) et demanda d'un air désintéressé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux bosser le matin. »

Erica pencha la tête comme si elle réfléchissait. « Tu détestes bosser le matin. La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé le matin, tu as grommelé pendant une semaine et tu m'as obligée à t'acheter assez de gâteaux au chocolat pour en faire une overdose. »

C'était vrai, il l'avait fait, il le referait et elle aussi. Les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Erica avait passé une semaine à se plaindre que Derek devrait peser au moins cent cinquante kilos.

« Erica… » gémit-il.

Elle fit claquer son chewing-gum. « Évidemment, il doit y avoir une raison extrêmement embarrassante. Raconte-moi et je dirai peut-être oui. »

Merde. Elle était impitoyable. Derek fixa le plafond et essaya de ne pas gémir. Est-ce que ça en valait le coup ?

« C'est une proposition à durée limitée, Derek. Tic-tac. »

Oh et merde. « Je risque de me faire virer pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Erica garda le silence après les mots embarrassants de Derek. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour se donner du courage puis il les ouvrit et vit :

Erica qui souriait comme une détraquée. « Je le savais ! Tu veux te faire le nouveau prof de yoga ! »

« Putain, Erica, tu peux pas le dire encore plus fort ? » Derek lança un regard aux alentours mais ils étaient seuls dans le studio de danse de la blonde.

« Bien sûr que si, je peux. » dit Erica par vice, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration comme si elle allait hurler.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ? » la coupa Derek parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

« Je ne te pense pas capable de reprendre mon cours de zumba de neuf heures même si je te le laissais. » dit-elle. Puis elle le regarda de haut en bas et ajouta, « même si j'adorerais te voir essayer. »

« Alors apprends-moi, » supplia Derek. Oh mon Dieu, ça craignait vraiment. « Ça ne doit pas être si dur si des petites vieilles y arrivent. Je t'en prie, Erica. »

Finalement Erica sourit. Un sourire qui montrait bien toutes ses dents. « Bien, » dit-elle, « puisque tu demandes si gentiment. »

**XX**

Stiles adorait son nouveau travail. Enseigner le yoga au club Hale comprenait de nombreuses heures et une paie décente, c'était le meilleur boulot qu'il ait jamais eu. Il avait souvent travaillé dans des salles sans équipement et avec une paie misérable. Une fois Stiles avait dû faire deux cours en même temps dans une salle qui voulait le payer quinze dollars de l'heure. Heureusement le club Hale payait en fonction de l'effectif des cours.

En plus, les Hales étaient un vrai plaisir à regarder. Sérieusement, le génome des Hale devait être béni. Même Mme Hale était magnifique alors qu'elle était plus âgée que son père.

Cependant, il y avait un hic dans ce havre de bonheur qu'était son nouveau travail, Derek Hale.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à briser la glace avec Derek.

En fait, il pensait même que personne n'y arrivait. Dans tous les sens du terme car, malgré le fait qu'il soit chaud comme la braise, Derek n'avait eu aucun rencard depuis l'arrivée de Stiles. Il était au courant parce qu'il avait demandé à Erica et qu'elle savait tout sur tout le monde. Apparemment, personne ne se tapait ce beau morceau, et ça, ça lui faisait sortir les yeux de la tête.

En plus de son apparent manque d'intérêt pour le sexe, Derek était un peu du genre grincheux. Stiles était presque certain que Derek le haïssait. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regarderait si intensément ? Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble, alors Stiles ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir maintenant. Là tout de suite, la seule pensée qu'il avait à propos de Derek c'était : _Quoi ?_

Parce que Derek… Derek était… Eh bien Stiles était en train d'observer Erica qui apprenait la zumba à Derek.

Outre le fait que la zumba soit le cours d'Erica, son esprit refusait d'intégrer l'image de Derek Hale en train de zumber. Quand Stiles passa devant la salle de danse, Erica montrait un pas de côté à Derek qui faisait bouger les bras et les jambes. Derek était… injustement doué pour ça. Il n'avait aucun mal à tenir le rythme d'Erica.

Ensuite, juste parce la vie de Stiles était injuste, Erica apprit à Derek un pas circulaire qui faisait bouger ses hanches en cercle. Le cerveau de Stiles se figea. Heureusement, ni Erica, ni Derek, ne se rendirent compte que Stiles les observait sur le côté car tous les deux étaient trop occupés à regarder les hanches de Derek dans le miroir. Derek avait l'air concentré alors qu'Erica avait un air gourmand. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, tout comme elle, il voyait très bien les applications possibles de ce mouvement dans le monde réel.

Puis Erica prouva qu'elle était un génie diabolique parce qu'elle fit en sorte que Derek lève les mains en l'air et qu'il… tournoie sur lui-même. Derek fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour imiter ses mouvements.

Stiles ne le supportait plus. Il décida qu'il était temps d'obtenir des réponses. Dès que son érection se serait assez calmée pour ne pas être aussi visible. Stupide pantalon de yoga.

Il rencontra Talia dans la salle des employés avec le planning du mois prochain en face d'elle. « Stiles ! J'allais justement te chercher. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir prendre une autre classe de débutant ? Les demandes sont plus nombreuses que prévues. »

Stiles sourit. « Oui, bien sûr ! » Il préférait enseigner les cours plus avancé, mais ses étudiants devaient bien commencer avant d'évoluer. « Eh, euh, c'est peut-être une drôle de question, mais… est-ce qu'Erica s'en va ? »

Talia posa son surligneur et fronça les sourcils. « Elle ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non, non. C'est juste qu'elle est en train d'apprendre la zumba à Derek ? Et j'ai pensé que c'était un peu (absolument sexy) bizarre. »

Au vu de l'expression de Talia, elle n'achetait pas le 'bizarre'. « Peut-être que Derek s'y intéresse ? »

« Peut-être. » céda Stiles, même s'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Ou peut-être, » dit Laura, en se glissant dans la pièce (oui cette saleté était gracieuse à ce point-là), « que Derek a rencontré un problème qui interfère avec son emploi du temps actuel. » Elle sourit à Stiles, mais il n'y avait rien d'amical dans la vue de ses rangées de dents.

« En parlant de planning, on dirait que les nouveaux cours pour débutants seront à la première heure le matin ! » Laura avait l'air un peu trop heureuse de cette nouvelle. Qui diable était heureux de venir travailler tôt le matin ? Juste les personnes qui n'étaient pas concernées apparemment, les horaires des cours n'avaient pas d'importance pour elle puisque qu'elle travaillait toujours les après-midi au bureau d'accueil. Isaac était le pauvre diable qui était là tous les matins (même si ce cinglé insistait sur le fait qu'il aimait travailler tôt le matin mais qu'importe. Stiles avait ses doutes sur les séances de Scott et Isaac à six heures du matin, mais il ne disait rien parce que Scott et Isaac l'avaient aidé à obtenir ce job).

« Bien, » dit Stiles. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant le début de son prochain cours. Il devait aller dans sa salle pour se préparer. « Bien, je dois aller enseigner, donc… » Il leur fit un petit signe de la main et sortit. Laura et sa mère étaient vraiment bizarres aujourd'hui. Tous les Hale étaient bizarres aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était la pleine lune ou un truc du genre.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire de son travail, c'est qu'il aidait Stiles à se concentrer. Au moment où la salle commençait à se remplir, Derek était déjà sorti de ses pensées. Considérant la longue bataille épique que Stiles livrait contre son hyperactivité, il pensait avoir bien mérité une petite tape de félicitation dans le dos. Il resta concentré… jusqu'au moment où il leva le regard au milieu de la posture du pont et vit Derek qui l'observait à travers la vitre du studio.

Techniquement, la vitre était supposée être teintée pour éviter que les étudiants voient l'extérieur de la salle, ce qui risquerait de les distraire. Mais Stiles était au début de la salle sur le sol, et l'angle lui permettait d'avoir une vue parfaite. Derek était juste un peu en sueur après sa séance de zumba, son t-shirt de sport le moulait encore plus délicieusement que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Et pour une fois, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils.

Stiles perdit son souffle quand Derek se lécha les lèvres. _Oh_.

Il y avait plusieurs positions que Stiles ne faisait presque jamais en cours. La charrue était l'une d'entre elles, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que toute sa classe sache qu'il pouvait sucer sa propre queue. Mais si Derek se comportait comme un con avec lui juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le désirer? Ils pouvaient être 2 à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil et vit que sa classe n'était pas encore prête, donc il continua ses échauffements. Sur le dos, à plat sur le sol, il leva ses jambes en l'air, puis souleva ses hanches, puis laissa ses jambes redescendre par-dessus sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchent le sol de chaque côté de sa tête. Il prit quelques inspirations et pensa à faire descendre ses genoux aussi à côté de sa tête. Mais finalement Stiles décida de ne pas le faire, ça risquerait trop de mettre l'idée de l'auto-fellation dans la tête de ses étudiants.

Stiles prit quelques profondes inspirations, et profita des bienfaits de cette pose avant d'essayer subtilement de regarder au-delà de ses jambes pour voir ce que faisait Derek. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et le fixa pendant un long moment, avant de devenir entièrement rouge et de tourner les talons pour partir d'un pas lourd.

Pff, Stiles était trop vieux pour s'occuper de la crise gay homophobe de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait rencontré assez de garçons hétéros à la fac qui voulaient qu'il les suce mais sans jamais sortir avec lui. Derek ne devrait-il pas avoir dépassé le stade de tirer les cheveux de l'autre et lui crier des insultes parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses propres besoins ?

Si Derek voulait jouer au con parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter son désir pour le corps nubile de Stiles, c'était son problème. Stiles avait mieux à faire et d'autres sources d'inquiétude. Comme par exemple, sortir de la pose de la charrue et enseigner le yoga à tous ses adorables étudiants qui le regardaient avec un air choqué, envieux et un peu lubrique.

**XX**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek détestait être un loup-garou. Personne d'autre sur toute la planète n'avait ce problème. Même les ados de seize ans ne l'avaient pas. Même les gens qui abusaient du viagra ne l'avaient pas. Le problème était et restait, Derek n'arrivait pas à calmer sa libido.

Sa période réfractaire l'avait achevé. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il s'était assez masturbé en pensant à Stiles –ses longs membres, ses doigts fins et bon Dieu sa bouche - et comment il pourrait le plier en deux vu qu'apparemment Stiles pouvait le faire…

Et merde, il était dur à nouveau.

Toutes ses séances de masturbation devaient avoir lieu chez lui, dans son loft, bien sûr, à cause de l'odorat développé des loups-garous. Derek n'était pas assez stupide pour offrir des munitions à Laura. Mais maintenant, Derek enseignait la zumba à neuf heures du matin, et se branler plusieurs fois avant le travail voulait dire se lever horriblement tôt.

On pourrait penser que les orgasmes à répétition le mettraient de bonne humeur, mais non. Surtout quand il entra pour son premier cours de zumba et que Stiles était là, tout rouge et rayonnant après son premier cours de la journée. Parce que, bien sûr, sa mère avait planifié la nouvelle classe de yoga les matins même où Derek enseignait la zumba. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait.

Peut-être que Derek devrait déménager en Alaska.

« Bonjour Derek, » dit Stiles joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

Derek fronça les sourcils et essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il aimerait embrasser ce stupide sourire pour l'ôter du stupide visage de Stiles.

« Comment ça va ce matin ? Est-ce que tu aimes commencer la journée avec des exercices revigorants ? »

Derek aimerait beaucoup commencer la journée avec toutes sortes d'activités comprenant Stiles… Et voilà, la queue de Derek qui se manifestait encore. Il s'insulta intérieurement. A l'extérieur, il continua de fixer Stiles et il émit un petit grognement.

Derek avait tendance à ne pas utiliser de mots le matin. Laura disait qu'il ne les utilisait jamais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle avait peut-être un diplôme en management, mais Derek avait étudié la littérature anglaise.

« Bien, c'était adorable de discuter avec toi Derek, comme toujours. On devrait le refaire de temps en temps ! Peut-être après mon prochain cours. On se reverra, je parlerai, tu grogneras, ce sera bien ! » Stiles mit une tape sur le biceps de Derek –Etait-ce son imagination où le toucher s'était prolongé un peu plus que nécessaire ?- puis il partit. Ok, Derek n'avait absolument pas inventé le balancement un peu prononcé des hanches de Stiles lorsqu'il marchait. Derek l'observa balancer du popotin, son regard fixe, jusqu'au moment où Stiles disparut au bout du couloir.

Isaac lui adressa un sourire de sympathie. Vie de merde pour Derek.

**XX**

Travailler au club Hale était toujours aussi génial malgré le caractère revêche de Derek et les nouveaux horaires matinaux. Bizarrement, une des meilleures choses à propos de ce changement était qu'il pouvait discuter avec Isaac, ce qui était cool, même si ce dernier avait envie de sauter sur Scott. Stiles adorait Scott, vraiment, mais Isaac avait mauvais goût en matière de mecs, Scott n'était même pas un peu gay.

Mais au moins, il n'était pas homophobe, lui.

« Pff. » dit Stiles, dégoûté après l'échange particulièrement tendu avec Derek. Il lança à Isaac un regard torve. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas comme ça avec toi ? »

Isaac cligna des yeux. « Tu veux dire, pourquoi Derek et moi ne badinons-nous pas avec des plaisanteries en guise de préliminaires au travail ? Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas envie de baiser ensemble jusqu'à s'en rendre stupide ? »

Stiles en resta bouche bée et il se sentit rougir. « Ce n'est pas… Je ne… Pff, ouais, j'ai un peu envie d'avoir du sexe enragé avec lui. Je veux dire, tu es très attirant, avec tes boucles de chérubins et tes pommettes sur lesquelles je pourrais me raser. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'en veut pas à toi de lui donner des érections gays ? »

Soit Isaac était très bête, soit ce qu'avait dit Stiles n'avait aucun sens parce qu'il resta là en le fixant. Puis il dit, « En tout premier, je ne corresponds pas au type de Derek. Et de deux, Derek est bi, mon gars. »

Stop, Quoi ?

« Derek est bi ? C'est un bisexuel avoué et expérimenté ? »

Isaac hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il avait peur que Stiles n'arrive pas à suivre s'il allait trop vite. Stiles aurait pu se sentir insulté, sauf qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à voir que Derek n'était absolument pas un homophobe frustré.

« Stop, alors s'il ne fait pas une crise d'identité sexuelle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me hait ? » Car vraiment, Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié. Bon, il y avait Jackson, mais c'était une anomalie. Tout le monde aimait Stiles parce qu'il était génial. Et Derek était détestable avec Stiles, mais pourtant il se comportait plutôt bien avec tous les autres, en général. Ce gars était un vrai chiot avec sa famille, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner que Laura était démoniaque. Stiles n'évoquera pas la fois où il était entré dans la salle des employés alors que Derek parlait à sa petite sœur au téléphone car sinon, il serait obligé de repenser au visage ouvert de Derek qui laissait entrevoir son cœur de guimauve. Il était la tendresse personnifiée pour elle.

Pff. C'était raté pour le fait de ne pas y penser. En plus, maintenant Stiles avait une sacrée envie de manger. Quelque chose de doux et sucré.

« Euh, » dit Isaac, ah oui c'est vrai, Stiles venait de poser une question. « Eh, Derek pourrait bien avoir quelques soucis ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle peu surprenante. Quiconque ayant vu Derek et connaissant son style de vie aurait pu le deviner. Si Derek éprouvait du désir pour quelqu'un, il traitait cette personne avec mépris. Alors, Stiles se doutait bien que Derek avait des problèmes.

« Non, tu n'en sais rien. » contra Isaac, « parce que je doute que Laura ou Talia t'aient parlé de Kate, et elle est partie avant l'arrivée d'Erica. »

« Kate ? »

« Ouais. Elle et Derek sortaient ensemble, et ça s'est fini assez mal. Kate était… » Isaac baissa le regard, tout son visage reflétait sa tristesse. Apparemment, il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir joyeux. « Elle était méchante, manipulatrice. Elle avait l'habitude de… enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance mais c'était malsain. »

Quoi ? Evidemment que c'était important. Mais il était aussi évident qu'Isaac n'allait pas lui en parler, donc Stiles garda sa bouche fermée, en espérant obtenir plus de détails.

« Mais Derek s'en est sorti. » Isaac releva les yeux en le disant, et en insistant sur les mots 's'en est sorti' comme s'il voulait que Stiles comprenne que c'est important.

Message reçu. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et posa la seule question pour laquelle il avait l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. « Donc il a rompu avec elle ? Ca a dû être compliqué, vu qu'elle travaillait là. »

Isaac haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment, puisqu'elle a été virée et arrêtée pour avoir tenté de mettre le feu au club le lendemain de la rupture. »

Stiles lui jeta un regard. Et merde. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait parlé de Kate Argent et de sa tentative d'incendie, mais il ne savait pas que ça avait un rapport avec Derek. Tout ce temps, il croyait que Derek était un connard alors que…

Son estomac se retourna quand il comprit qu'en fin de compte, Stiles était le connard dans cette histoire.

Merde.

**XX**

Fin Chapitre 1

Publié le 15 09 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Around The Bend

Auteur : Lupinus, Uraneia

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**XX**

Résumé : AU Sterek. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

_Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées._

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stiles, le très souple prof de yoga qui venait d'être engagé par sa famille pour leur club de sport. Stiles pensait que Derek n'était qu'un homophobe frustré et qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui faisait éprouver un désir interdit. Ils vont tomber amoureux.

Note des auteurs : _aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. _

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 2

**XX**

Mardi matin, Derek ouvrit la porte de son bureau et trouva une boite de gâteaux. Le mot disant juste 'désolé !' avec un smiley malheureux n'était pas signé, mais l'odeur de Stiles flottait dans la pièce.

Derek passa tout le reste de la journée à se demander s'il devait le remercier, ou si les gâteaux étaient supposés être un cadeau anonyme. Mais pourquoi s'excuser s'il ne disait pas de qui ça venait ?

Le mercredi, quand il entra dans la salle des employés, Stiles dit juste « Bonjour Derek, » et lui sourit comme s'il le pensait.

La gorge de Derek se serra et son visage fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Peut-être bien un sourire. Derek ne pouvait pas le voir. « Bonjour, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Apparemment, sa voix n'était pas prête à sortir un son amical si tôt le matin, et dans la journée non plus d'ailleurs.

La question concernant la raison des gâteaux était sur le bout de sa langue, (Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce que Stiles avait bien pu faire pour justifier une excuse à 2000 kcal) mais le gamin McCall arriva, tout juste sorti de sa douche, et s'installa à côté d'Isaac. Derek n'avait aucune intention de rester observer cette tragédie. Il rencontra le regard de Stiles et grimaça.

« Bien, » dit Stiles un peu trop fort, « Nous avons des cours à faire. A plus, Scott, Isaac, » et il prit Derek par le poignet et le traîna hors de la salle des employés.

Derek ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus, il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il bloquait aussi la sortie, mais ce n'était pas grave, Stiles n'essayait pas de s'échapper. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit être les témoins de ça tous les matins ? » demanda-t-il au plafond. « Pourquoi nous punir de cette façon ? C'est carrément déprimant. »

Stiles soupira et acquiesça. « Soit Isaac n'a pas de chance, soit il a mauvais goût. Je compatis pour lui à chaque fois que Scott arrive. Je ne savais pas que c'était un allumeur involontaire. Sérieusement. »

Derek grogna. Stiles n'avait pas tort. Il était presque sûr que Scott ne se rendait même pas compte du béguin d'Isaac. Il était aussi certain que Scott ne s'exhibait pas exprès à moitié nu pour flirter avec Isaac. C'était triste, vraiment, de voir comment Scott réussissait à séduire quelqu'un sans le vouloir, ni en avoir conscience.

« Alors… Comment vont les cours de zumba ? » demanda Stiles. Il avait l'air de vouloir éviter le silence.

Derek haussa les épaules. « C'est mon dernier matin. Erica et moi n'avons échangé nos horaires que pour deux semaines. C'était supposé ne durer qu'une semaine mais… » Il n'expliquerait pas qu'il avait regretté ce plan dès qu'il avait compris que ça ne l'aiderait pas à éviter Stiles, et qu'Erica trouvait les après-midi plus à son goût depuis qu'elle avait découvert Boyd, le magnifique coursier qui livrait le courrier tous les après-midi.

Maintenant Derek souffrait du travail matinal sans raison juste pour qu'Erica puisse apprécier la vue. Heureusement, Boyd n'était pas aussi aveugle que Scott, il avait remarqué l'intérêt d'Erica tout de suite et l'avait même invitée à sortir quelques jours auparavant. Du coup, quand Derek était venu la voir pour la supplier de reprendre les matins, elle était de bonne humeur et elle avait accepté aussitôt.

« Je reprends mes anciens horaires dès la semaine prochaine. »

« Ah, cool, » dit Stiles en hochant trop fort la tête. C'était ridicule, mais c'était habituel pour Stiles. Malheureusement pour Derek, Stiles réussissait à être sexy et ridicule en même temps.

C'était un peu bizarre. Pas Stiles qui était ridicule, c'était fréquent bien sûr. Mais c'était la nervosité de Stiles qui était étrange. Derek n'était ni aveugle, ni sourd, ni stupide, il savait que Stiles était attiré par lui. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réagir en fonction de cette attirance au lieu de juste pouvoir la sentir.

« Ecoute, » dit Stiles après une minute de silence, ce qui fit réaliser à Derek qu'il bloquait toujours la porte, « je voulais juste m'excuser. En personne cette fois, pas lâchement par friandises interposées. »

Derek cligna des yeux. « Lâchement ? »

Stiles rougit un peu, puis il sourit et les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent. « Ouais, tu sais, n'ont-ils pas hurlé d'horreur quand tu as planté tes dents dans la tendre chair de leurs corps ? »

Nom de Dieu, Stiles ne devrait pas avoir le droit de prononcer des mots comme _tendre chair_ devant un loup-garou affamé. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donc, c'était une excuse pour… ? »

Cette fois, Stiles rougit complètement, de ses pommettes à ses clavicules. Peut-être même en dessous mais c'était tout ce que l'encolure de son t-shirt laissait voir. Merde, il voulait tant poser la bouche sur cette peau. « Je me suis fait de fausses idées, euh, à ton sujet, et j'ai fait mon connard. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Alors le terrible flirt – c'était Stiles qui faisait son connard ? Derek pourrait lui donner des leçons en la matière.

« Donc, » continua Stiles en haussant une épaule, « euh, désolé. »

Intéressant. « Excuses acceptées, » dit Derek quand il comprit qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps.

Stiles soupira de soulagement avant de lui sourire. « Génial. Eh, je suis content qu'on ait mis ça au clair. »

Silence gêné.

« Je dois aller donner mon cours maintenant, » dit Stiles en relevant un coin de sa stupide bouche.

Seigneur, pensa Derek en s'écartant finalement de la porte. Ce gamin allait finir par le tuer.

**XX**

Il eut encore plus de cours matinaux de yoga dans les semaines qui suivirent, mais surtout, les cours de zumba étaient vraiment décevants sans Derek. Stiles avait pris l'habitude de se planquer hors de la salle pour espionner l'enseignement de Derek. Ça valait vraiment le coup de l'observer car ses hanches tenaient toutes leurs promesses*, Stiles avait cette impression-là, et il devait vraiment arrêter de faire des citations sorties des chansons de Shakira. Il n'allait plus pouvoir entendre cette chanson sans avoir une érection, et c'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

_(*his hips don't lie : paroles d'une chanson de Shakira.)_

Heureusement, Stiles avait aussi d'autres cours tout au long de la journée, donc il pouvait encore voir Derek, ce qui était une bonne chose car Derek valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Ce n'était pas si bien que ça car, si Derek pouvait faire tourner et balancer ses hanches en rythme, il pouvait aussi soulever plus que son propre poids. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il l'avait vu soulever plus que le poids de Stiles juste avec les bras sans même avoir l'air de faire un effort. Observer Derek faire travailler ses bras était même plus distrayant que ses talents pour la danse ne le seraient jamais. Parce que Stiles appréciait un homme avec le rythme dans la peau certes, mais alors un homme qui pouvait le soulever et le tenir contre un mur… Mmm.

Stiles se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et se rappeler qu'il était encore au travail, et pitié, est-ce que son sexe pourrait retourner se planquer comme une gentille petite libido honteuse ?

Le sourire en coin d'Isaac lui laissait penser qu'il était loin d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

« Peu importe, » grommela Stiles. « Tout le monde ne peut pas planquer son érection derrière le bureau toute la journée. »

Il s'en voulut aussitôt, parce que le regard de chiot battu d'Isaac pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Scott, et Stiles finit par lui faire un câlin pour s'excuser, après que la pensée de Scott lui ait fait perdre son érection bien sûr. « Désolé. » il soupira. « C'est un mot que je dis souvent ces derniers temps. »

Isaac haussa les épaules avec un air pathétique qui donnait à Stiles une envie de frapper la tête de Scott contre un mur, Isaac ne méritait pas ça. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Bonne idée pour les gâteaux au fait, » dit-il. « Qui t'a dit qu'il avait un goût pour le sucré ? »

« Laura. » Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire que ça n'avait pas mal tourné. Laura avait l'air d'être du genre à prendre du plaisir en sabotant les relations des autres. Surtout quand ces relations concernaient son frère.

Isaac haussa un sourcil. « Courageux. »

Stiles souffla. « Absolument pas, c'était tout le contraire. C'était des gâteaux 'Désolé d'avoir pensé que tu étais un connard d'homophobe qui me haïssait parce que je lui donnais des envies de gay' très lâches. »

Un grand bruit retentit dans tout le club. Stiles jeta un œil et vit que Derek avait l'air d'avoir un problème avec son équipement. Stiles se lécha les lèvres avant de se retourner vers Isaac pour éviter d'être distrait. « Je l'ai peut-être, en quelque sorte surpris alors qu'il me fixait quand je faisais mes échauffements avant mon cours. Il avait l'air de vouloir me pilonner à travers mon tapis de yoga et ensuite m'assassiner violemment avant de cacher mon cadavre. »

Un autre grand bruit. Cet appareil devait vraiment avoir un problème.

Isaac eut un petit sourire. « Je voulais dire que c'était courageux d'avoir suivi le conseil de Laura. »

« Oh. »

« Même si j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'espionnage du cours de yoga, » dit Isaac avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Stiles ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Mais il devait encore se faire pardonner d'avoir été un trouduc avec Isaac, donc il haussa les épaules et dit, « Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Cependant, ça donne un nouveau sens à toutes les fois où je l'ai surpris à me fixer pendant mes cours. »

Il y eut un autre grand bruit et Derek sortit en trombe de la salle de musculation. Apparemment, il avait laissé tomber l'idée de travailler avec la machine défectueuse. Quand Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers Isaac, ce dernier avait le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

« Tu représentes une source constante de bonheur pour tout le monde ici, Stiles. » dit-il.

Stiles ne savait peut-être pas pourquoi Isaac était aussi gentil tout à coup, mais il avait toujours appliqué la vieille règle du 'à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bouche'. Bon d'accord, c'était un mensonge, il aurait forcement regardé, mais il allait juste accepter le compliment parce qu'il était complètement distrait par l'image d'un Derek boudeur et son petit cul qui avaient disparu rapidement dans la salle des employés.

**XX**

Le visage de Derek était devenu vraiment chaud en entendant Stiles mentionner les fois où il l'avait observé lors des cours de yoga. En fait, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant que Stiles l'ait remarqué, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait essayé de prendre ses distances. Mais Stiles pensant que Derek était homophobe, _ça_ c'était étonnant. Et l'image de sexe brutal et de meurtre, évoquée par Stiles, était très… non, absolument perturbante en fait.

Isaac, ce bâtard, se foutait clairement de lui en silence. Il lançait des regards vers Derek comme pour dire, 'vraiment, Derek ? Tu es vraiment un raté.' Ok, peut-être que Derek était le seul à penser la dernière partie, mais Isaac avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Mais pas autant que Laura, qui travaillait dans une des pièces de l'autre côté du club, à la même distance d'Isaac et Stiles que Derek. Elle était en train de rire à s'en rouler par terre.

C'était assez bruyant. Et sûrement douloureux. En plus, elle allait certainement devoir arrêter dans peu de temps pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Ou pas, et elle finirait par s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène. Derek l'espérait vraiment.

Derek essayait réellement de les ignorer tous, mais Stiles _continuait de parler_, et il abandonna. C'était juste qu'il… n'en pouvait plus. Alors il s'enfuit et se cacha dans la salle des employés, content de ne pas avoir eu de client à ce moment-là. Il y avait une limite au nombre d'humiliations publiques qu'il pouvait supporter en si peu de temps.

Ce qui n'aidait pas non plus, c'était qu'apparemment, Stiles était au courant de son stupide béguin. Au moins, il essayait d'être sympa en face de Derek, même s'il aurait préféré que Stiles n'en parle pas non plus quand il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Parce que maintenant, _Laura _savait que Stiles savait. De même qu'Isaac. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Erica soit au courant, et une fois que ce serait fait, Derek pourrait aussi bien mettre une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage du club. Bientôt, même sa mère le regarderait avec cette expression de pitié que tout le monde lui avait lancée _pendant des mois_ après l'histoire avec Kate…

Derek ne réalisa pas ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il ne se retrouve par terre dans un coin avec les bras couvrant son visage, son cœur battant à ses oreilles et son souffle étant bien trop rapide.

Avec tout le bruit qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. L'odeur familière de Laura arriva jusqu'à lui et il prit vaguement conscience qu'elle bougeait une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de lui de façon à ce que leurs épaules se touchent à peine.

« J'ai fermé la porte à clé, » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, sans une note de pitié, même quand elle lui prit le poignet pour l'enlever de son visage tout en faisant disparaître la panique. « C'est la faute d'Isaac alors il devra attendre pour faire réchauffer son burrito au micro-ondes. »

Derek déglutit et continua de regarder droit devant lui. « Ces trucs sont dégoûtants. Ils sentent le produit chimique. »

Laura fit un bruit approbateur mais ne le lâcha pas. « Tu crois que parce qu'il était humain, son sens du goût est défectueux ? »

« Peut-être. » Derek fit jouer les articulations de ses doigts et récupéra son poignet. « Merci, » dit-il avec un air gêné.

Laura s'appuya sur son épaule. « Pas de problème, petit frère. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire pour ton goût du sucré ? »

Il souffla. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais été le stéréotype du gars pathétique avec un béguin pour le prof de yoga. Au moins, j'ai eu des gâteaux. »

« De bons gâteaux, » acquiesça Laura, « que tu as embarqués sans partager, alors que je t'ai aidé à les avoir. »

Derek lui lança un regard de côté. « Personne n'aurait partagé des gâteaux avec un tel glaçage. Personne. »

Laura émit un hm approbateur. « D'un autre côté, tu es peut-être un stéréotype pathétique mais je pense que tu n'es pas le seul. C'est assez courant d'avoir le béguin pour le coach sportif. »

Derek était pratiquement sûr que Stiles n'avait pas le béguin. Bien sûr, il trouvait que Derek était agréable à regarder, mais la plupart des gens pensaient la même chose. Ils semblaient aussi tous d'accord pour dire qu'il n'avait pas la personnalité qui allait avec. On l'appelait de tout un tas de noms quand il était supposé être trop loin pour pouvoir entendre, habituellement ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit maladroit, trop obstiné, ou trop renfrogné. Ou encore les trois à la fois.

« Ne fais pas ça. » dit-il à Laura, et étonnamment, elle obéit. A la place, elle resta assise avec lui sur le sol pendant dix bonnes minutes sans reparler de Stiles, même pas une fois.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 2

Publié le 24 09 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Around The Bend

Auteur : Lupinus, Uraneia

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ et votre soutien ^^

**XX**

Résumé : AU Sterek. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

_Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées._

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stiles, le très souple prof de yoga qui venait d'être engagé par sa famille pour leur club de sport. Stiles pensait que Derek n'était qu'un homophobe frustré et qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui faisait éprouver un désir interdit. Ils vont tomber amoureux.

Note des auteurs : _aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. _

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 3

**XX**

L'ambiance devint bizarre au travail. Et même un peu déprimante, parce tout d'un coup, Derek n'était plus là. Stiles savait que Derek travaillait parce qu'il l'apercevait parfois avec un client à côté d'un appareil, mais il ne le voyait plus faire ses séances, pas plus que dans la salle des employés. Stiles ne le croisait même plus aux toilettes. Derek n'avait plus l'air d'être là.

Ou plutôt, plus l'air d'être là pour Stiles. Personne d'autre n'avait l'air d'avoir de problème pour repérer le grincheux furtif Derek-Hale.

Ça faisait chier.

Stiles passa presque une semaine sans vraiment voir Derek avant que Laura ne l'attrape sur le chemin des vestiaires un jeudi après-midi. « C'est une urgence, ta douche peut attendre. » dit-elle fermement.

Stiles n'aurait pu échapper à sa poigne même s'il avait essayé, donc il se laissa traîner dans le couloir. « Ok ? »

Laura le poussa dans le bureau du manager, puis ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Euh, » dit Stiles. Derek était appuyé sur le mur le plus éloigné, avec un air malheureux. Talia avait la tête entre ses mains. Même Erica avait l'air maussade. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Isaac, » dit Laura.

Bien, au moins il n'allait pas se faire virer. D'un autre côté, maintenant il commençait à paniquer pour autre chose. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Non, » sortit Erica. « Laura a entendu la conversation qu'il a eu avec Scott ce matin. »

Stiles se demanda comment elle avait fait parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas dans le coin ce matin après son cours, au moment où il avait vu Scott et Isaac qui discutaient au bureau d'accueil, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. « Oh bon Dieu, » il comprit. « Ne me dites pas qu'il a parlé à Isaac de… »

« Allison Argent, » dit Talia.

Oh, _oh_, c'était pour ça que Derek faisait cette tête. Stiles passa la main devant ses yeux. « Scott, sale con. » Il leva les yeux. « Scott et Allison sont ensemble, rompent et se remettent ensemble encore et encore depuis le lycée. Scott est convaincu qu'elle est son véritable amour. Ils sont assez écœurants quand ils sont ensemble. Genre, il devrait y avoir une loi contre le fait de réunir autant de fossettes au même endroit. » Il grimaça. « Pitié, dites-moi qu'au moins, elle n'est pas venue en personne. » Stiles était presque sûr qu'Allison mourrait de honte avant de mettre un pied dans le club que sa tante avait essayé de brûler mais Scott pouvait être très persuasif quand il le voulait.

« Non, » dit Talia. « Heureusement. Mais Isaac s'est baladé toute la journée avec un air de… »

« Chiot battu ? » l'aida Laura.

Derek fit une grimace.

Stiles soupira. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je parle à Scott ? Normalement, je n'interfère pas quand il ne se rend pas compte de quelque chose, mais là, ça devient cruel. Il se frapperait s'il s'en rendait compte. »

Talia se rassit avec soulagement. « Tu le ferais, Stiles ? Je pense que s'il avait un peu de temps… »

Stiles acquiesça. « Ouais, je peux certainement le convaincre de faire ses entraînements le soir. » dit-il avec un sourire triste. « En m'assurant qu'il ne vienne pas essayer de s'excuser auprès d'Isaac. » Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Si seulement nous pouvions le consoler, » dit Erica d'une voix maussade.

Laura et Stiles hochèrent la tête.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il eut une idée. « Alors, » dit Stiles, « est-ce que vous avez déjà été au Jungle ? En bas de la rue Pinewood ? »

Étrangement, Erica et Laura hochèrent toute les deux la tête avec un air intéressé, alors que Derek ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Laura lui donne un coup de coude assez violent.

« C'est ce dont a besoin Isaac, » dit Stiles d'un ton assuré.

Les autres échangèrent des regards et Erica se lança d'un ton hésitant, « Tu en es sûr … ? »

Stiles releva la tête. « Est-ce que vous y êtes allés depuis six mois ? » Tous répondirent non. Bien, ça expliquait leurs hésitations. « Croyez-moi, Isaac va vouloir aller danser et commander beaucoup trop de verres à Danny. »

« Danny ? » dit Laura d'une voix remplie de curiosité.

« Mon ex. Ok, c'est surtout un ami depuis le lycée, mais nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois mois à la fac. Rappelez-vous en quand vous le rencontrerez. »

« Tu as l'air bien optimiste. » affirma Talia.

Stiles secoua une main en l'air. « Vous comprendrez. En plus, Danny se plaint de sa salle de sport tout le temps. Il va en changer. » Stiles n'expliqua pas qu'il l'avait proposé plusieurs fois à Danny, mais que celui-ci avait juste haussé les épaules en disant que c'était trop compliqué de changer.

Il avait l'impression qu'Isaac et ses pommettes allaient réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

« Il travaille le jeudi soir, » continua Stiles, « donc si vous voulez, on peut l'emmener ce soir ? »

Laura et Erica échangèrent un regard. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Boyd, » dit Erica en s'excusant d'un haussement d'épaule. « Nous allons voir le nouveau film des Avengers. On a déjà les tickets et tout. »

Loin de Stiles l'idée de se mettre entre une femme et son film de super-héros.

Laura secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas… c'est moi qui ferme cette nuit. »

Talia regarda Derek. Derek regarda le plafond.

Stiles était bien conscient du silence gêné.

Puis Talia se lança, « Derek ? »

Derek soupira et rencontra enfin le regard de Stiles. « Je passe te chercher à dix heures ? »

**XX**

Stiles passa la fin d'après-midi à faire une sieste, se préparer et à paniquer pour savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se contrôler si Derek arrivait en tenue pour passer toute la nuit sur la piste de danse. Quand la sonnette retentit, Stiles fourra une liasse de billets dans sa poche avant de mettre ses chaussures et de trébucher en ouvrant la porte pour tomber sur Isaac.

Stiles se rappela que Derek ne savait pas qu'il vivait avec Scott et que du coup, il n'avait pas été volontairement méchant en envoyant Isaac le chercher. En plus, ainsi il avait un peu de temps pour se préparer à la vue de Derek, en veste de cuir, haut moulant et jeans tout aussi moulants.

Dieu ait pitié de lui.

Au début, tout se déroula selon le plan. Ils entrèrent dans le club, Isaac était adorable et la moitié des clients le reluquait alors que Derek boudait et se faisait reluquer par l'autre moitié. Stiles les emmena jusqu'au bar et suggéra qu'ils commencent tous par une 'noix de coco poilue' (une spécialité du club), et Danny lui lança le regard le plus intéressé et respectueux qu'il pourrait recevoir cette nuit (ou le reste de sa vie).

Il offrit une boisson gratuite à Isaac quand Stiles lui dit qu'ils étaient là pour le consoler. Le supplément sourire avec fossettes était compris avec la boisson apparemment. Si Danny n'arrivait pas à faire oublier Scott à Isaac pour une nuit alors personne ne le pourrait.

**XX**

Derek haïssait absolument tout.

Il détestait la facilité qu'avaient eue sa mère et Laura pour le manipuler de façon à ce qu'il sorte avec Isaac et Stiles. Il se fichait de la raison qu'il y avait derrière… Il était presque sûr que c'était un rendez-vous arrangé avec un chaperon. Mais sans que Stiles soit au courant, ce qui le rendait encore plus pathétique.

Il détestait le stupide jeans moulant qui allait si bien à Stiles. Après deux bon mois à observer ce cul dans des pantalons de yoga, il devrait être immunisé, mais non. Le haut de Stiles était si moulant que Derek pouvait voir ses tétons. Et ils_ pointaient_. Et Stiles continuait de commander des boissons aux noms évocateurs. Derek aurait pu vivre toute sa vie sans entendre Stiles dire 'fellation'.

_En plus_, Isaac était toujours déprimé.

Stiles fit avaler un autre verre à Isaac puis commença à l'emmener en direction de la piste de danse en jetant un regard à Derek par-dessus son épaule. « Three's compagny*, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_(*Three's company : référence à une sitcom américaine diffusée entre 1977 et 1984.)_

Derek les observa puis jeta un regard au bar où l'ex de Stiles souriait à un client. Si Stiles craquait pour ce genre de type, alors il ne s'intéresserait jamais à Derek. « Je passe. » répondit-il.

Il se dit qu'il avait dû imaginer l'air déçu de Stiles. « C'est toi qui voit, » dit-il rapidement. « Viens Isaac. Allons les faire transpirer ! »

Ils étaient trop occupés pour voir que Derek ne les quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le bar.

« Alors tu dois être Derek, » dit une voix derrière lui.

Derek regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua Danny.

« Stiles m'a parlé de toi, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes.

Derek se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Oh ? »

Danny hocha la tête, il attrapa un verre en plastique et le plaça sous le robinet. « Il s'en est vraiment voulu de t'avoir mal jugé. Il a passé la moitié de la nuit à me rabattre les oreilles. » Il leva les yeux. « Je suis content que tu lui accordes une seconde chance. »

Quoi ?

Derek déglutit. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il.

Sur la piste, Isaac avait laissé Stiles pour… Oh mon Dieu, il espérait vraiment que ces deux-là n'étaient pas jumeaux. Mais au moins, il avait l'air de s'amuser.

Stiles n'était pas aussi chanceux. Derek le vit s'éloigner d'un homme plus âgé qui essayait de mettre ses mains dans les poches de Stiles. Peut-être que le rejet était trop subtile, ou que le gars était trop bourré, ou qu'il n'acceptait pas de se faire dire non. Au troisième essai, Derek décida que ça suffisait. Il s'écarta du bar et se fraya un chemin à travers les corps se contorsionnant pour rejoindre Stiles.

Il ne quitta pas l'homme des yeux, même quand il attrapa Stiles (qui écarquilla les yeux en regardant derrière lui) pour l'attirer contre son torse.

Le temps d'un instant, ses yeux devinrent bleus et il montra même un peu ses crocs à l'intrus. Il savait par expérience que les gens penseraient à un reflet dû à l'éclairage ou qu'ils avaient trop bu.

La main de Derek sur le ventre de Stiles ressentait les vibrations du rire de ce dernier. « Est-ce que tu as fixé ce gars d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ? » Il posa l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et sourit. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé, grincheux. Tu as changé d'avis pour la danse ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. Il essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir au fait que Stiles l'avait appelé grincheux, et au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti comme une insulte. « Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Euh, peut-être. Même si j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser tout seul. J'essayais juste d'être poli. »

Derek fit un hm de façon évasive. Il était peut-être mal à l'aise en société, il n'était pas idiot au point d'argumenter avec un homme sur sa capacité à défendre son honneur.

« Donc, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? » Stiles bougea un peu ses hanches et Derek dut se retenir de sortir ses griffes. « Parce que je sais que tu sais danser. »

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait danser qu'il devait aimer ça. Derek envisagea de lui répondre ça, mais il finit par dire, « Parce que ! ».

« Très instructif. » sourit Stiles. Puis il frotta ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Derek.

Oh grand Dieu. Derek était peut-être un peu lent à la détente, mais il était quasi sûr que ça voulait dire que Danny ne s'était pas trompé après tout.

La musique inconnue changea en un rythme un peu trop familier. Derek avait entendu cette chanson de trop nombreuses fois durant ses deux semaines de cours de zumba.

« Oh, Shakira ! C'est ton truc, pas vrai ? »

Puis Stiles posa une main sur celle de Derek, alors que l'autre allait s'enrouler autour de la nuque de Derek. « Danse, zumba boy. »

Ok, Danny ne s'était _définitivement_ pas trompé sur Stiles. Derek devrait vraiment aller le remercier. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et oublia sa politique de ne pas danser.

Pour être plus précis, il oublia tout sauf Stiles, la façon dont son corps bougeait contre le sien, le parfum de sa sueur et de son excitation, le battement rapide de son cœur sous le rythme de la musique.

Derek ignorait sincèrement lequel d'entre eux avait bougé, mais la main qu'il avait posée sur le ventre de Stiles se retrouva sous le tissu du jeans. Il entendit Stiles retenir son souffle avant de déglutir, puis il perçut le bruit de ses doigts jouant avec ses petits cheveux sur la nuque. Stiles reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et murmura, « Ouais ? »

Il était impossible que Stiles n'ait pas remarqué l'érection de Derek, vu la façon dont il se frottait contre lui. « Tu savais, » déclara-t-il, en se penchant un peu plus près que nécessaire de l'oreille de Stiles.

« Hm, » confirma Stiles. Sans un accroc dans ses battements de cœur, il tourna dans les bras de Derek pour qu'ils se retrouvent torse contre torse. Son regard avait une lueur malicieuse. « Tu n'étais pas vraiment subtil. » Stiles frotta leurs entrejambes ensemble pour un peu plus d'ironie, ou peut-être pour court-circuiter le cerveau de Derek. « En plus, je te regardais. »

Oh. Ohhh. Bien. « Oh. » dit Derek de façon bête, ce qui était entièrement la faute de Stiles qui continuait de presser leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

« Ouais, » murmura Stiles, et il rapprocha son visage, et Derek voulait vraiment l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'il allait parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore, il prit conscience que Isaac essayait de s'éloigner des jumeaux et que ces derniers ne le laissaient pas faire.

Derek se tourna vers Isaac qui les regardait avec ses yeux de chiot battu. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait s'il devait être content pour eux ou s'il devait céder à des émotions moins nobles.

« Quoi ? »

Derek baissa le regard vers Stiles. « Nous sommes là pour Isaac ce soir. Nous devrions… »

« Oh, exact. Oui. Mais, euh… »

« Oui. Euh, plus tard ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Plus tard. » Puis il lui fit un grand sourire. « Un vrai rendez-vous ? »

« Absolument. » Ensuite Derek se recula pour aller chercher Isaac et le ramener au bar mais quand il jeta un regard dans sa direction, il vit que Danny avait la situation bien en main. Peut-être que Stiles avait raison.

**XX**

« J'avais complètement raison ! » dit joyeusement un Stiles complètement ivre alors que Derek venait de déposer Isaac chez lui avant de ramener Stiles. Derek était passé par chez Isaac en premier vu que ce dernier était sobre et qu'il habitait plus près. Apparemment, Stiles était trop saoul pour remarquer qu'Isaac avait dessaoulé beaucoup trop vite.

« Le Jungle était exactement ce dont Isaac avait besoin. Et Danny ! Est-ce que tu as vu la façon dont Danny le regardait ? Je savais qu'il serait intéressé… Il correspond tout à fait au genre de Danny. »

« Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment, » argumenta Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Nan, il me ressemble beaucoup. Grand, pâle, et avec de la repartie. C'est juste qu'il est plus gentil que moi. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous, je n'étais pas assez bien pour Danny, il était trop gentil pour moi. »

Derek déglutit difficilement. « Et donc moi… ? »

« Boudeur et asocial. C'est bon, j'aime les asociaux. Et stoïque. C'est bien d'être stoïque. En plus, tu n'es pas plus gentil que moi. Les gens gentils ne sortent pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas gentil. »

Derek soupira. « C'est discutable. Mais surtout tu es bourré. »

« Hm-mm, » confirma Stiles, en gigotant sur son siège. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh bon Dieu. « C'drôle, » dit-il en détachant sa ceinture. « Danser et boire, ça me rend toujours un peu… »

Derek serra les dents quand il sentit l'odeur. Dans la voiture, c'était plus puissant, plus intime et plus inévitable qu'au Jungle.

« Excité, » finit Stiles. Il y eut un changement dans sa façon de parler, comme s'il trouvait ça plus facile de se concentrer sur ce sujet-là.

« Stiles, » dit Derek avec impuissance, en serrant les mains sur le volant. Ils étaient seulement à trois pâtés de maison de chez Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas être désespéré au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre cinq minutes. « Referme ton pantalon. »

« Hm, non. »

Derek se concentra sur la route, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, même ses réflexes surhumains ne pourraient les sauver. Il pouvait entendre la main de Stiles qui bougeait, sentir que Stiles commençait à venir à travers son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait pas encore sorti son sexe mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps.

« Alors que va-t-il se passer ? » lui demanda Stiles alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un stop. « Tu vas me déposer. Peut-être me souhaiter bonne nuit avec un baiser. Mais tu ne vas pas me baiser. »

Quand Derek risqua un coup d'œil vers lui, Stiles l'observait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il déglutit. « Tu es bourré, » répéta-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Ouais, tu es un gars qui s'en voudrait de profiter de mon état. J'aime ça chez toi. » La lumière d'un lampadaire révéla furtivement le mouvement d'une main, Derek se força à rester concentré sur la route. « Donc tu vas me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte, et ensuite je vais rejoindre mon lit pour me branler en pensant à ta queue dans ma bouche. »

Les griffes de Derek firent un trou dans le volant. Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Et alors ? » Sa voix semblait rocailleuse comme du papier de verre.

« Alors demain tu passeras me chercher pour notre rendez-vous. A sept heures. Emmène-moi dans un bon resto, fais-moi boire et manger. » Il y eut un accroc dans la respiration de Stiles. « Ou alors, tu sais, on pourrait juste rester à la maison. »

Derek freina un peu trop fort en arrivant devant chez Stiles. « Tu es chez toi, » réussit-il à dire. Puis il arrêta le moteur et aida Stiles à sortir de la voiture.

« Aw ! Derek, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la porte ? »

« Tu es bourré. Je n'ai aucune certitude que tu ne vas pas t'ouvrir le crâne. »

« Tu es si attentionné ! » s'extasia Stiles en sortant de la voiture pour vaciller sur ses pieds instables. Il s'appuya un peu trop sur Derek pour refermer sa ceinture.

Derek essaya de ne pas y penser en le traînant sur les marches.

« Les clés ? »

Au lieu d'essayer de trouver ses clés, Stiles appuya sur la sonnette. Il y eut des jurons à l'intérieur, puis des bruits de pas, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur…

« Scott ! Merci pour le coup de main ! »

Scott laissa entrer Derek et Stiles et arrêta de froncer les sourcils. « Ah. C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas réussi à ouvrir la porte. »

« Trop bourré ! Eh, tu es torse nu, ça veut dire qu'Allison est là ? Allison ! » Stiles trébucha en avançant dans la maison, et Derek relâcha sa prise à contrecœur. Heureusement, Scott avait de bons réflexes.

« Il est tout à toi, » dit Derek malgré sa gorge sèche. « Assure-toi qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. Il a abusé cette nuit. »

« On est _Jeudi_, » signala Scott.

Derek haussa les épaules.

« Pff. Jeudi c'est le nouveau vendredi. En plus c'était une urgence ! » dit Stiles en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Scott. « Une sortie urgente pour Isaac. Il avait besoin de rencontrer Danny dès que possible. »

Scott haussa les sourcils. « Tu devais présenter Isaac à Danny aujourd'hui ? »

« Scott ? » dit une fille, qui devait être Allison, en sortant de la chambre. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'homme et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Elle était ridiculement magnifique, et gentille aussi si on pouvait en croire la lueur qui était apparue dans ses yeux quand elle avait vu Stiles. Mais Derek se crispa quand même. « Oh, salut. » elle sourit à Derek.

Derek ne fit rien du tout.

Stiles, merci à son état d'ébriété, comprenant soudainement, dit d'une voix un peu trop forte, « Bien, bonne nuit Derek ! Je te vois demain ! » Il fit un signe de la main, puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa voiture. Il était trop fatigué pour ce genre de connerie.

**XX**

Le vendredi matin, Stiles ne regrettait rien. Bon ok, il regrettait peut-être d'avoir trop bu pour que Derek s'occupe correctement de lui de façon consentie, mais apparemment il aurait droit à une seconde chance donc c'était tout bénef.

Et il regrettait aussi d'avoir des cours si tôt le matin, parce qu'il n'avait eu que quatre heures de sommeil. Il allait au moins avoir besoin d'un triple expresso ce matin.

Mais ça allait, parce qu'en se levant si tôt, il allait pouvoir éviter une autre tragédie.

« Eh Scott, » dit Stiles en entrant dans la cuisine. « Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose, et tu vas devoir le faire sans poser de questions. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. « Tu es encore bourré ? »

« Non. Alors ferme-la, on ne parle pas de moi. »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, et alluma la cafetière. « Pourquoi je ne dois pas poser de questions ? »

Stiles soupira et attrapa un bol pour ses céréales. « Tu te souviens ce truc avec Jenna Carter et que je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir, mais que tu m'as obligé à te dire ? »

« Beurk, oui. » Stiles vit que Scott allait accepter rien qu'à la façon dont il baissa les épaules. Génial.

« Retourne au lit, Scott. Passe une grasse matinée crapuleuse avec Allison et reporte tes entraînements au soir de façon permanente. »

Oh bon Dieu, il recommençait à froncer les sourcils. « Mais, si je fais ça, je ne pourrai plus parler avec… »

« Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! » le coupa Stiles. « Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Je vais être en retard, je vais devoir manger mon petit-déjeuner dans la douche. »

Ok, il avait fui. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Stiles ne savait pas ce que Scott avait compris mais, vingt minutes plus tard, quand il passa la porte, la chambre de Scott était fermée et ses baskets étaient rangées dans l'entrée.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 3

Publié le 26 09 2014


	4. Chapter 4

Around The Bend

Auteur : Lupinus, Uraneia

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Résumé : AU Sterek. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

_Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées._

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stiles, le très souple prof de yoga qui venait d'être engagé par sa famille pour leur club de sport. Stiles pensait que Derek n'était qu'un homophobe frustré et qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui faisait éprouver un désir interdit. Ils vont tomber amoureux.

Note des auteurs : _aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. _

Bonne lecture ^^

Attention ^^ Vous êtes prévenus, c'est le chapitre ayant un contenu fortement sexuel, passez ce chapitre si vous n'aimez pas ça ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 4

**XX**

Stiles n'avait aucun cours le vendredi après-midi, donc il quitta le club avant l'arrivée de Derek. Mais pas avant que Danny soit passé pour s'inscrire.

L'après-midi libre était une bonne chose, car ainsi Stiles avait le temps de se préparer. Ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée parce qu'il n'en profita pas pour faire la sieste qu'il aurait dû faire. A la place, il se retrouva en train de faire du pain à la banane. Et des cookies. Et des brownies.

Il était dans sa cuisine en train d'admirer son bazar et toute cette nourriture quand il remarqua qu'il était six heures passées.

Bien. Douche. Normalement, Stiles ne restait que quelques minutes sous la douche quand il était pressé, mais là, il devait s'assurer d'être vraiment _très_ propre. Il ne voulait décourager aucune idée que Derek pourrait avoir.

Malheureusement quand Derek sonna à la porte, Stiles s'était déjà remis des miettes de brownies sur les doigts.

Stiles ouvrit la porte. « Salut ! Scott est au club, mais il reviendra à la maison plus tard, sauf si je lui demande d'aller rendre visite à Allison cette nuit. Tu veux entrer ? »

Derek cligna des yeux. « Euh, nous n'allons pas manger en ville ? »

« Nan, J'ai décidé qu'on devrait rester ici. »

« Ah. » Un sourire envahit le visage de Derek, et Stiles se lécha les lèvres, parce qu'il était encore plus séduisant quand il souriait.

Stiles avait vraiment un problème.

« Tu devrais dire à Scott de rester chez Allison pour la nuit, » déclara Derek, et, ok, wow, ok, ça le faisait pour Stiles. Qui avait besoin de cœurs et de fleurs ? Il n'avait jamais envoyé un sms aussi vite de sa vie.

Quand il eut fini, il jeta son téléphone sur le canapé. « Donc… »

Mais sa phrase s'arrêta là car Derek l'embrassait. Il suçait sa langue dans sa bouche d'une façon brutale, indécente et pourtant parfaitement contrôlée. Sa barbe naissante frottait contre les lèvres et la peau de Stiles, et c'était si bon que Stiles devait enfoncer ses doigts dans les épaules de Derek pour pouvoir rester debout.

Puis Derek alla plus loin, il plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles et le souleva contre lui avant de - merci mon Dieu - se diriger vers la chambre de Stiles comme s'il avait un putain de GPS sexuel.

Ce qui serait formidable, pour plein d'autres raisons.

Stiles n'eut pas la moindre chance d'y réfléchir toutefois, parce que Derek était en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et que toute pensée cohérente venait de s'envoler de sa tête. La porte claqua en se refermant derrière eux et Derek lâcha Stiles au centre du lit avant de ramper – avançant dans une attitude féline et sauvage pour le rejoindre. Ouais, Stiles avait compris. Derek=prédateur tout puissant. Stiles=proie très consentante. Il était prêt à se faire dévorer.

Apparemment, Derek était parfaitement d'accord avec ce plan car il écarta les jambes de Stiles - merci le yoga - avant de lui enlever son t-shirt pour que sa bouche puisse courir le long de la gorge de Stiles. C'était chaud, humide et parfois _pointu_. Stiles retint un miaulement en tentant de retirer le haut de Derek. Ses mains devaient parcourir la peau nue de Derek, et c'était urgent.

« Seigneur, Derek enlève tes vêtements, » haleta Stiles mais il ne pouvait rien faire car ses mains avaient décidé qu'elles étaient très heureuses comme ça à maintenir le visage de Derek contre son cou en le tenant par les cheveux.

Derek grogna contre la peau des clavicules de Stiles. Ce qui excita encore plus ce dernier. « Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas ça depuis des semaines ? »

Derek grogna à nouveau.

Puis il s'éloigna soudainement. Stiles émit un bruit désapprobateur, mais il lui pardonna quand Derek retira son haut d'un geste puis fit de même avec le pantalon de Stiles. Ce n'était pas vraiment le déshabillage mutuel auquel Stiles pensait, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que les abdos de Derek étaient magnifiques.

« Putain, tu es superbe. » grogna Derek avant de poser sa bouche sur le ventre découvert. Et Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas mais il se demandait ce que Derek trouvait de si fascinant dans cette chasse au trésor.

Beaucoup de choses apparemment. Parce que Derek parcouru tous les abdos de Stiles avec sa bouche et ses dents. Quand Stiles tendit les mains pour pousser la tête de Derek en marmonnant _Derek, je t'en prie… ma queue_, celui-ci se contenta d'attraper ses mains et de les plaquer contre le torse de Stiles.

Stiles gémit et laissa tomber. Derek pouvait avoir toutes les récompenses du mec le plus chaud du monde.

Stiles avait peut-être dit ça à voix haute, mais c'était la faute de Derek qui venait de mettre ses dents sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

« Merde, putain, ohmonDieu, est-ce que tu vas me faire une marque ? » haleta Stiles, en se tortillant dans un effort vain pour que Derek _touche sa queue, oh mon Dieu_. « Derek est passé par là ? Parce que… » Stiles se tut quand Derek appuya son pouce contre son trou à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement. « Hnnngh. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oublie ça et enlève ton pantalon. »

Derek frotta sa barbe naissante contre l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Stiles. « Quel est le mot magique ? »

« Putain de merde ! » Stiles serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur sans même qu'on touche sa queue auparavant. « Comment tu fais pour… » Derek empoigna ses testicules et les yeux de Stiles roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Oh bon Dieu, t'es un allumeur, » gémit-il. « C'est génial. »

Derek rigola contre sa peau, puis passa un doigt sous le tissu du sous-vêtement de Stiles. Et ensuite… Stiles n'en savait rien, son caleçon avait dû partir en fumée ou un truc du genre, parce que Derek ne l'avait pas enlevé par les jambes et pourtant Stiles se retrouva nu.

Apparemment Derek était un gourou magique du sexe.

« Et sinon, quand est-ce que toi, tu te retrouves tout nu ? » réessaya Stiles, avec la bouche sèche. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la façon dont Derek parcourait son pli de l'aine, sans jamais détacher son regard de celui de Stiles. « Je voudrais vraiment t'aider, mais je suis un peu… » Il plia les poignets sous la prise de Derek. Ouais, ses mains ne pourraient aller que là où Derek les autoriserait. « Coincé. » Il déglutit. « Tu peux me laisser te toucher. Je te promets d'être doux. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas te lâcher, » gronda Derek.

Stiles frissonna. « Quoi ? »

« Tu me menaçais d'être doux. » Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, et le regard qu'il lui lança donna tout un tas d'envies à Stiles.

« J'essayais d'être à l'écoute de tes besoins ! Je n'ai pas à être doux, mais laisse-moi te toucher ! Je peux t'aider à te débarrasser de ton pantalon. » Stiles leva un pied et le frotta contre une des jambes de Derek.

Derek frissonna et ensuite… liberté ! Stiles posa immédiatement ses mains libérées sur la ceinture de Derek.

« Non pas que je sois contre une démonstration de force ou le fait d'avoir les mains attachées, mais bon Dieu, j'avais trop envie de voir ta queue. »

Derek étouffa un rire contre la clavicule de Stiles ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de repousser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Derek jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Stiles regarda plus bas et émit un son indistinct, parce que bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin de le sentir, le toucher et l'avoir en lui tout de suite. Dans sa bouche ou par derrière, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

Il prit le membre de Derek en main et ce dernier grogna avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Stiles pour des baisers affamés et exigeants. Soudainement, Stiles sentit Derek s'appuyer sur lui, et leurs queues étaient l'une contre l'autre, puis il bougea. Stiles gémit et passa une jambe autour de la hanche de Derek pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui.

Après un moment, il s'y habitua et réussit à parler, ou plutôt à haleter entre leurs bouches. « Tu te souviens que je suis très flexible, pas vrai ? Comme Gumby* »

*(Gumby : personnage réalisé en argile pour une série dans les années 50.)

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. « Je sais. Je t'ai vu te plier en deux. Je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose depuis. » Derek savait comment caresser l'ego d'un homme dans le bon sens.

« Je pense, je pense qu'on devrait faire ça. A moins que tu veuilles explorer plusieurs positions, » essaya de plaisanter Stiles, mais la blague tomba à plat car il était bien trop excité par la situation.

Derek gémit contre la peau du cou de Stiles. « Plus tard, » décida-t-il. « Si je te prends comme je le voudrais là tout de suite, tu risques d'avoir des bleus. »

« Je serais… mm » Stiles s'arqua alors que Derek les entourait tous les deux avec une main. « Je serais d'accord pour ça. Pour le registre, inscris-moi dans la colonne consentant pour les bleus faits pendant le sexe. »

Apparemment, Derek prit cette réponse pour une autorisation de lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou, juste au-dessus de la jugulaire. Pendant une demi-seconde, Stiles perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs, parce que _oh putain oui_. Puis il se reprit, enfonça ses talons dans l'arrière des cuisses de Derek et ses doigts dans ses épaules.

Derek fit courir sa langue le long de sa gorge et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles dans sa bouche. La queue de Stiles fit couler un peu de liquide sur sa main. « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant des cercle sur le gland de Stiles avec son pouce.

« Quoi ? Oh putain, continue comme ça. »

Les orteils de Stiles se recroquevillèrent et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que Derek avait répété sa question au moins deux fois. « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en lui léchant le menton et la bouche avant de s'éloigner suffisamment… Oh mon Dieu… juste assez pour pouvoir regarder sa main. « Qu'aimerais-tu d'autres ? »

« Tu veux une liste ? » haleta Stiles. Derek était trop loin comme ça, Stiles avait besoin de le toucher, mais ses bras n'étaient pas assez longs. A la place, il installa ses chevilles sur les épaules de Derek. Ça devrait lui donner de quoi réfléchir.

Derek s'avança un peu, juste assez pour que Stiles sente ses muscles s'étirer, et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur du genou de Stiles. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend même pas que tu aies une liste ? »

« Tout le monde a une liste. » lui dit un Stiles à bout de souffle. « Tu essaies de me dire que tu n'as pas envie de me voir sucer ma propre queue pendant que tu me prends ? Parce ça fait une éternité que je veux pouvoir cocher cette case. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux puis grogna avant de jouir. Euh. Apparemment, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Est-ce qu'il devrait compatir parce que Derek n'avait pas pensé à l'auto-fellation?

Stiles fit courir ses mains sur les épaules de Derek pour le calmer pendant que ce dernier haletait.

« Bon Dieu, tu… » marmonna Derek avant d'embrasser Stiles. Il accéléra la cadence de sa main pour faire venir Stiles, maintenant.

« Derek, Derek, je voulais… Oh putain, ouais, baiser. Baise-moi, pitié, dis-moi que tu le feras plus tard. Cette nuit, ce serait bien cette nuit. » déblatéra Stiles. Il y était presque.

Derek attrapa la main qui n'était pas agrippée à ses cheveux et la bloqua contre le matelas. Ce fut cette petite démonstration de force qui emporta Stiles. « Oh Baise-moi ! » hurla-t-il avant de jouir entre eux deux.

Stiles eut un blanc pendant un moment et il découvrit que Derek… était un fervent adepte des câlins post-orgasme.

« Gne » fut tout ce que réussit à dire Stiles, mais il arriva à libérer ses doigts pour caresser la tête de Derek.

Ce dernier enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant.

« C'était, euh, très bien. Dix sur dix, à refaire. Deux pouces en l'air. Faire mousser, rincer et recommencer. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire, » l'informa Derek d'une voix affectueuse.

« C'est toi qui ne veut rien dire, » murmura Stiles. Il bougea un peu pour éviter que ses jambes s'engourdissent, et… Nom de… Quoi ? « Et en plus tu es… Oh mon Dieu, tu bandes ? Déjà ? »

Derek se figea, ses muscles se tendirent comme si Stiles avait dit quelque chose d'embarrassant. Et quoi ? Depuis quand les érections étaient embarrassantes ? Bon ok, les érections au mauvais moment pouvaient l'être mais les érections pendant le sexe étaient une bonne chose. A moins que… « Est-ce que tu as pris du Viagra avant de venir ? Tu es drogué ? »

« Non. » La réponse de Derek ressemblait plus à celle d'un ado impertinent de quinze ans qu'à celle d'un Dieu du sexe. C'était amusant et déconcertant.

« C'était juste pour être sûr, » déclara-t-il, « vu que tu es devenu tout bizarre quand j'ai voulu dire bonjour à M. Bonheur. »

« M. … Stiles, ne donne pas de surnom à mon sexe. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Il est génial et m'apporte beaucoup de plaisir ! Et je sens qu'il va m'en apporter encore plus d'ici peu. » Stiles ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre en main pour le cajoler. Il était effectivement très dur, et Stiles eut un élan d'admiration pour l'endurance de Derek. « Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ? »

Derek eut l'air honteux, puis il répondit contre la peau de Stiles d'une voix faible et incertaine. « Oui. »

« Ok. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?» De toute évidence, Derek se sentait mal à l'aise à cause du peu de temps qu'il avait mis à rebander et on aurait dit qu'il se préparait à se faire jeter. Sérieusement, avec qui ce mec avait-il couché auparavant ?

Il entendit Derek déglutir, puis il caressa l'estomac de Stiles avec sa main, sans se soucier de la semence encore présente. Ou plutôt il avait l'air de l'apprécier et de s'en amuser. « Alors je peux… ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix hésitante alors qu'il posait ses doigts collants sur les hanches de Stiles.

Stiles avait vraiment dû être une très bonne personne dans une autre vie parce qu'il était sûr de n'avoir rien fait d'assez bien dans celle-ci pour mériter ça. « Fais-toi plaisir, » dit-il doucement. « Je te rattraperai. »

**XX**

Pendant une seconde, Derek se contenta de l'observer. Jamais personne n'avait eu cette réaction face à sa _condition_ dans un lit auparavant. Puis il brida son imagination pour se concentrer sur son problème actuel. Avant même de le comprendre, Stiles s'était retrouvé à plat ventre sur le matelas, avec le visage dans un oreiller.

« Bien, je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de _ça_, » dit doucement Stiles avec une voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Derek lui mordit la cuisse puis lécha l'endroit où il avait mordu. « Où est ton lubrifiant ? »

Mais avant que Stiles puisse répondre, Derek sentit un tremblement sous lui et il pensa, _Oh vraiment ?_

Parce que Stiles sentait la sueur, la semence et le savon à cet endroit, et vu que son pouls accélérait, il commençait à être de nouveau intéressé malgré le fait qu'il venait de jouir moins de trois minutes auparavant. « Qu'importe, » dit-il, en faisant courir ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses de Stiles.

Derek commença à suivre le chemin tracé par ses mains avec ses dents. Stiles dit, « Oh mon Dieu, » avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans le matelas. Derek le trouvait vraiment magnifique comme cela. « Es-tu… »

Derek le fit taire avec une simple caresse de la langue, un léger contact qui fit perdre son souffle à Stiles. « Bon Dieu. Combien de cases prévois-tu de cocher cette nuit ? »

Derek l'écarta davantage avec ses pouces. « Autant que tu me laisseras faire. »

Après ça, pendant un bon moment, Stiles ne réussit plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente, et Derek n'entendait plus que le rythme de sa respiration, le bouillonnement du sang dans ses veines, et le bruit de sa bouche contre l'orifice de Stiles. Quand les cris de supplication de Stiles passèrent de _Putain_ à _Derek, pitié_, il se décida à reculer pour mettre deux doigts dans la bouche de Stiles afin de les humidifier.

Stiles les accepta facilement. « Derek, si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, _je jure devant Dieu…_ »

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek. Stiles gémit. « Quoi Stiles ? Je veux savoir, que vas-tu faire ? »

Stiles grogna de frustration. « Là tout de suite ? Je vais venir sans toi. Maintenant enfonce ta queue en moi ! »

Derek n'argumenta pas, il se pencha vers la table de nuit en suivant l'odeur du latex, pour trouver les préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Il y eut un moment où il regretta d'avoir à utiliser un préservatif – c'était plus pour éviter de se faire attaquer par Stiles s'il ne se protégeait pas que pour autre chose vu qu'il était un loup-garou - puis il ouvrit l'emballage, le déroula et le recouvrit de lubrifiant.

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuui, » gémit Stiles, en se dépêchant de mettre ses genoux sous lui.

Derek regarda Stiles à genoux, il était magnifique, et normalement Derek aurait adoré le prendre par derrière, mais il pensait…

Derek le retourna pour que Stiles se retrouve sur le dos.

Stiles gloussa. « Sérieux, c'est vraiment génial, » dit-il en attirant Derek à lui pour l'embrasser.

Derek ne le lui refusa pas, il continua de l'embrasser en soulevant une de ses jambes pour la passer sur son épaule, il utilisa la main ainsi libérée pour se guider en Stiles.

Stiles émit les plus délicieux des sons quand Derek entra en lui. Il était chaud, étroit, et Derek loucha pendant une seconde sous l'effet du plaisir.

« Derek, Derek. » Stiles avait l'air ivre et l'estomac de Derek fit un looping en sachant que c'était lui qui lui faisait _cet effet-là._

Il se retira et revint en un mouvement fluide qui fit babiller Stiles et l'obligea à serrer les draps dans ses poings. Il ne ressentait aucune honte dans son plaisir, il allait à la rencontre de Derek et haletait quand il revenait en lui. Il était vraiment beau.

Il ne perdit rien de cette beauté quand Derek attrapa les genoux de Stiles et les repoussa vers le matelas, tout en écoutant et en l'observant attentivement pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal en allant trop loin. Stiles se retrouva plié en deux avant de montrer le moindre signe d'inconfort, ce que Derek trouva injuste, parce que, quand même, il venait de le plier en deux !

« Tu penses que tu pourrais rester comme ça ? Me laisser te garder comme ça, pendant que je te prends ? »

« Oui, putain, oui, tout ce que tu veux. »

Bon Dieu, ce gamin allait le tuer, mais quelle belle façon de mourir. Derek serra les dents et appuya un peu plus sur les cuisses de Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide à tenir ? Ou est-ce que tu… »

Stiles réagit aussitôt et passa une de ses jambes derrière sa tête et utilisa un oreiller pour l'aider à garder la bonne position. Derek perdit presque le contrôle et il dût enfoncer ses griffes dans ses propres cuisses pour ne pas se laisser aller, Nom de Dieu. Stiles leva les yeux pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche était gonflée. « Si tu casses, tu paies. » lui dit Stiles, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il avait une main sur sa queue.

Ensuite il prit le gland de son propre pénis dans sa bouche. Les cinq prochaines minutes allaient sûrement être les meilleures de toute la vie de Derek, enfin s'il arrivait à y survivre. Il serra les dents et se concentra pour garder un rythme fluide, prévisible. Stiles était humain, et Derek pourrait le briser si facilement dans cette situation.

Mais apparemment, sa bouche avait été contaminée par celle de Stiles car toute l'énergie qu'il n'utilisait pas à enfoncer Stiles dans le matelas sortait de sa bouche en un flux de mots indécents. « Je parie que tu le fais tout le temps, » murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts. « Si je pouvais, si j'étais aussi flexible, c'est ce que je ferais. » Il enfonça un pouce dans la bouche de Stiles en même temps que la queue de ce dernier. « C'est ça, c'est ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière ? En pensant à moi ? »

Stiles gémit, un son aigu qui aurait été encore mieux s'il avait été émis autour de son gland à lui. Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais Derek ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir la vérité de toute façon. Il s'enfonça encore, lentement, de façon modérée.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu veux, » dit Derek d'une voix rauque. « Je veux te prendre contre le mur, je veux te branler dans la douche. Je veux recouvrir ton visage avec ma semence. »

Sous lui, Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement brisé, Derek se lécha les lèvres. « Quoi ? Tu voulais la liste. Je fais juste la … » -s'enfonce- « conversation. »

Stiles gémit à nouveau, et Derek ne pensait pas se tromper en pensant qu'il voulait sûrement lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, mais qu'il ne voulait pas stopper l'occupation actuelle de sa bouche. Qui aurait pu deviner que c'était un moyen de le faire taire ?

L'orgasme de Stiles arriva sans surprise car il fut précédé de gémissements et de tressaillements de ses hanches. Il finit par rester immobile avec sa propre semence répandue partout sur son visage.

L'orgasme de Derek par contre l'aveugla complètement. Il s'enfonça au plus profond, tremblant, haletant, vaincu par l'odeur de la semence de Stiles, par le resserrement de ses muscles internes et par la vue de Stiles léchant le sperme présent sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement intense, que ses bras cédèrent, malheureusement pour Stiles. Mais ce dernier était trop à l'ouest pour protester.

Derek reprit ses esprits, il se retira et se recula. Son instinct de loup grommela, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester comme ça. Stiles ne se serait pas plaint tout de suite, mais il aurait fini par le faire si Derek ne le laissait pas s'étirer.

« Le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu, » dit Stiles, en nettoyant le reste de son visage à l'aide de son pouce.

Derek rit et bougea pour que sa jambe gauche se pose sur la jambe droite de Stiles. « Tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus. »

« Ugh. Tu m'as brisé. Je suis cassé. »

Derek s'alarma et examina Stiles d'un regard, mais ce dernier était toujours allongé, satisfait et non, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoique ce soit de cassé. Donc, il était juste en train d'exagérer. « L'orgasme te transforme en drama queen. C'est bon à savoir. »

« Pff, que veux-tu dire par me transforme en ? Anita Hard-on* serait très déçue si elle savait ce que tu en penses. »

_(*Anita Hard-on, autrement dit Anita Erection ^^)_

« Anita Hard-on ? » s'étrangla Derek. _Quoi ?_

« C'est une Drag queen. Elle m'a adopté quand j'avais seize ans. Scott et moi sommes allés dans une boite gay, il a eu des verres gratuits, moi j'ai eu les Drag queen. C'est trop injuste. »

Derek s'imaginait très bien le frêle Stiles au milieu d'une boite gay, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que personne n'ait été intéressé. Il fut soudainement envahi de gratitude envers cette Drag queen. Il se demanda s'il la rencontrerait un jour et si elle accepterait ses remerciements pour avoir protégé Stiles qui était encore certainement vierge à l'époque.

« Hum. » soupira Stiles d'un air rêveur. « Douche ? Monsieur je colle de partout ? »

« Oui. » Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était une très bonne idée d'aller prendre une douche.

« Tu me portes ? » demanda Stiles, et Derek… Derek ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à une tentation comme celle-là.

**XX**

Fin Chapitre 4

Publié le 30 09 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Around The Bend

Auteur : Lupinus, Uraneia

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Résumé : AU Sterek. La première fois que Derek aperçut le nouveau prof de yoga, Stiles était au milieu d'une démonstration de la posture du chien tête en bas. Derek fonça dans un mur.

_Depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées._

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stiles, le très souple prof de yoga qui venait d'être engagé par sa famille pour leur club de sport. Stiles pensait que Derek n'était qu'un homophobe frustré et qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui faisait éprouver un désir interdit. Ils vont tomber amoureux.

Note des auteurs : _aucun prof de yoga n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. _

Voici le chapitre final ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et en alerte ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 5

**XX**

Il s'avéra que Stiles avait tout à fait raison. Derek ? C'était vraiment un dieu du sexe. Genre, wow. Les proches de Stiles auraient vraiment de la chance si Stiles descendait de son nuage cette semaine. Sérieusement, il venait d'avoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie et maintenant son magnifique beau gosse (petit-ami ?) attitré était en train de le porter jusqu'à la douche.

Comme s'il ne pesait _rien du tout_.

Ils allaient_ vraiment_ devoir le faire contre un mur la prochaine fois.

Stiles s'appuya contre le mur de la douche avec un air ravi, content de laisser Derek s'occuper de lui. Qui aurait pu deviner que ce gars devenait une vraie guimauve une fois qu'il avait évacué tous ses regards noirs en baisant comme un Dieu ?

« Je connais ton secret, » eut du mal à articuler Stiles alors que Derek massait sa tête avec le shampoing.

Derek s'immobilisa un moment contre lui jusqu'à ce que Stiles proteste en s'appuyant contre lui. « Oh ? »

« Mmm. » confirma Stiles. « Tu es un tendre. » Il laissa Derek lui mettre la tête en arrière pour rincer le shampoing, puis ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « Tu baises comme une machine, mais tu aimes les _câlins_. Tu es un câlineur. Je parie que tu es une vraie pieuvre quand tu dors. »

Derek souffla doucement. « Peut-être, » admit-il, en allant chercher le pommeau de douche pour nettoyer le lubrifiant qui restait sur les fesses de Stiles. Quel gentleman.

« C'est bien, j'aime ça, » lui dit Stiles. « J'aime le fait que je sois le seul à savoir qu'au fond tu es un ourson en peluche. »

Derek replaça le pommeau de douche sur son support. « Mon secret est bien gardé avec toi, pas vrai ? »

Dieu, sa voix avait une intonation si _affectueuse_. Un gars pourrait s'attacher. Il avait aussi l'air affectueux, son expression était douce, avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Stiles se sentit soudain incroyablement possessif envers ce sourire, comme s'il était juste pour lui. Comme s'il devait arracher les yeux de quiconque risqueraient de le voir. Et ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de choses dont on parlait au premier rendez-vous. « _Tous_ tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi, » dit-il sérieusement. Puis il baissa les yeux. Bon Dieu, Derek était à nouveau dur.

Derek le regarda avec une expression très sérieuse pendant un moment puis il brisa la tension en hochant la tête. « Oui, je commence à le croire. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lança un regard tout aussi sérieux à Derek. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire une confession fracassante ? »

Derek haussa les épaules sans vraiment répondre à Stiles.

Stiles offrit à Derek de s'occuper de son érection, il était doué pour les pipes et il en salivait d'avance, mais Derek refusa. « J'ai trop faim. Il va nous falloir de l'énergie. »

Ils se retrouvèrent assis au comptoir de la cuisine, à manger des restes de curry indien de poulet et de lo mein directement dans les cartons. Puis ils attaquèrent les brownies. Derek faisait des bruits indécents en mordant dans les délices chocolatés. Ses gémissements se firent encore plus forts quand il découvrit le caramel à l'intérieur. « Stiles. C'est carrément génial. »

Stiles sourit. « C'était mon plan de secours au cas où tu sois réticent à coucher avec moi. Te séduire avec du chocolat. »

Derek lui fit un sourire tendre et enfantin, et Stiles lui resservit des brownies et aussi des cookies.

Après que Derek ait englouti une quantité impressionnante de douceurs (même l'ado intérieur de quinze ans de Stiles était impressionné), Stiles ne put s'empêcher de dire, « Pas étonnant qu'Erica peste contre ton appétit pour tout ce qui est sucré. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à ne pas peser deux cent cinquante kilos ? »

Derek rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts encore couverts de miettes, alors qu'il venait de les lécher un moment auparavant. « Euh, » dit-il. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva pour se laver les mains dans l'évier. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

**XX**

Derek avait été un loup-garou toute sa vie, pourtant il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais révéler à quelqu'un. Quand Derek avait compris que le père d'Isaac le battait, il l'avait dit à sa mère et c'était elle qui s'était occupée de tout. Elle était l'Alpha. C'était son boulot.

La relation de Derek avec Stiles ne l'était pas.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. » Derek fit une pause parce que Stiles était déjà assis, sur un tabouret du comptoir, pas sur une chaise. « Sur quelque chose avec un dossier. » ajouta-t-il.

Stiles lécha doucement les miettes restantes sur ses lèvres, il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. « Bon Dieu, Derek. Est-ce que tu es mourant ? »

Derek en rigola presque. « Non. Dieu, je suis en bonne santé, promis. Je suis certainement dans une meilleure forme que tous les gens que tu as pu rencontrer dans ta vie. »

« Ok. » dit un Stiles dubitatif, il se laissa glisser de son tabouret et s'installa sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine. « Je t'écoute. »

_Comme quand tu arraches un pansement_, se dit Derek. « Ca va te sembler dingue. » Ok, ce n'était pas exactement comme arracher un pansement.

« Derek. Crache le morceau. »

Et merde. « Je suis un loup-garou. »

Stiles le fixa. Puis très lentement, une rougeur envahit ses joues. « Dégage. »

Se sentant mal, Derek fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais pensé – Seigneur, Stiles pensait qu'il était un monstre. Toute sa famille - sa meute, toute sa vie - il rejetait tout, juste comme ça. A cause de ça ?

Depuis le temps, pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que l'histoire se répétait ? Derek faisait toujours, toujours, confiance à la mauvaise personne. Il avait pensé que Stiles serait différent. « Je… » Il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Parce que Stiles continua à parler. « Je veux dire, si tu ne voulais pas d'une relation avec moi, tu avais juste à me le dire. » Il fit claquer sa main sur la table. « Ouais, je t'aime beaucoup, ok, mais je suis grand. Tu avais juste à me le dire. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'inventer un mensonge complètement dément pour me faire croire que tu étais cinglé ou… »

Et Derek était un idiot. Dire à quelqu'un qu'il était un loup-garou n'était pas comme annoncer qu'on avait du diabète. Parfois il oubliait que les humains ne savaient pas que le surnaturel existait vraiment.

Stiles s'arrêta tout d'un coup au milieu de sa phrase et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

Derek se _transforma_.

Stiles tomba de sa chaise. Enfin, il tomba presque, maintenant que le secret de Derek était dévoilé, il pouvait se déplacer assez vite pour le rattraper avant qu'il atteigne le sol.

« Bon Dieu ! Putain de merde ! » cria Stiles, en s'accrochant aux bras de Derek et en regardant son visage avec des yeux écarquillés. Pendant un moment, Derek pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air de tourner une comédie romantique. Puis Stiles dit, « Oh bordel de merde ! Tu es un loup-garou ! »

« Ouais, » dit Derek, totalement sous le charme.

Stiles toucha le visage de Derek. Il caressa ses joues et son front. « Mec, où sont passés tes sourcils ? »

Cela fit rire Derek. Il se redressa, relevant Stiles par la même occasion. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Tu devrais voir Laura. »

Stiles sourit. « Je ne suis pas sûr, mec, elle n'a pas les mêmes que toi. » Il frotta son pouce au-dessus de l'œil droit de Derek. « Il y a beaucoup trop de sourcils pour qu'ils se contentent de disparaître. »

Juste pour rire, Derek gronda et fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur bleue.

Stiles haleta. « C'était génial ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop. Je me contente de… le faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Le truc des yeux, le grondement, la super vitesse… Oh mon Dieu, la libido ! »

Derek rougit un peu, il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de choses auparavant, devoir expliquer à quelqu'un pourquoi son service trois pièce n'avait pas de bouton arrêt. Il hocha légèrement la tête, mais Stiles n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Plus rapide, plus fort, des sens améliorés. Je guéris plus vite. »

« Et il ose dire pas grand-chose, » souffla Stiles. « Mon nouveau petit-ami est un super héros, rien que ça. »

Une chaleur envahit les joues de Derek. « Petit-ami ? » répéta-t-il, alors que son cœur ratait quelques battements.

Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase –il papotait à propos des facteurs de guérison- et se tortilla un peu, avec un air gêné. « Euh, enfin, je veux dire, si tu veux ? Parce que, j'ai vraiment besoin du sexe aussi bon que celui-là une fois par jour. Peut-être même deux fois. Ou même trois. J'ai entendu dire que tu en étais capable. » Il baissa son regard vers l'entrejambe de Derek. Le pénis de Derek tressaillit en guise de réponse. « Je vois qu'une partie de toi aime cette idée. »

« Tout en moi aime cette idée, » dit Derek avec un grognement taquin.

Stiles frissonna mais réussit quand même à sortir une réplique mordante. « Bien, parce que j'ai fantasmé que tu pourrais me faire l'amour contre un mur, et maintenant que je connais ta force surnaturelle, et bien… je parie que tu pourrais certainement me porter et me prendre sans l'aide du mur. »

La bouche de Derek devint sèche et il se lécha les lèvres. « Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. »

**XX**

Quand le lundi matin arriva, Stiles avait coché bon nombre de cases dans sa liste. Et maintenant qu'il avait le vrai Derek dans son lit pour l'inspirer, il en avait commencé une nouvelle.

Quand il arriva au travail, Isaac lui jeta un seul regard avant de tousser dans sa main. « Eh, Stiles. Bon week-end? »

Stiles ne voulait probablement pas savoir ce que les sens lupins d'Isaac lui révélaient sur son week-end. « C'est une façon de le dire, » dit-il joyeusement. Il se demanda s'il serait grossier de dire à Isaac qu'il avait 'sexiler' Scott pendant trois jours. Probablement.

Isaac pouffa de rire. « Tu vas pouvoir faire ton cours ? »

Stiles avait des bleus en forme de doigts sur ses hanches, ses fesses et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il avait aussi trois suçons bien visibles _au-dessus _de l'encolure de son t-shirt une marque de morsure sur sa clavicule et une autre sur sa fesse gauche. Il était prof de yoga et pourtant il ressentait une sorte de douleur agréable dans tous son corps.

En plus, Derek n'avait pas voulu le laisser sortir du lit ce matin. Parler d'une _pieuvre indécollable_ ne suffirait pas pour décrire les habitudes de Derek en matière de câlins. « Je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller, » dit sereinement Stiles. Son haut était assez moulant pour ne pas bouger même s'il était la tête en bas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Danny entra. Il était très tôt pour quelqu'un qui travaillait comme barman plusieurs fois par semaine, et Stiles sourit. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Ses premiers cours passèrent dans un flou de muscles endoloris et de regards curieux. Vers onze heures, Stiles mourait de faim, donc il alla dans la salle des employés pour prendre une banane et un yaourt dans le frigo.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, la salle des employés était occupée. Laura siffla. « Wow, est-ce qu'on devrait lui mettre une muselière ? »

« Ce n'est pas seulement un non, mais carrément un hors de question. » Stiles s'installa sur une chaise à table et fourra une cuillère de yaourt dans sa bouche. « Tu restes en dehors de cette histoire et il y aura peut-être des brownies à gagner pour toi. Derek a dit que ceux à la crème était tes préférés. »

Laura lui fit un sourire ironique. « Je l'ai si bien éduqué. »

Derek se montra avant que Stiles finisse sa banane, et il le regarda avec la même expression affectueuse qu'il avait eu tout le week-end. Stiles pensa qu'il devait sûrement avoir la même sur le visage car Laura dit « Beurk, vous êtes écœurants. Je pense que je vais être malade. »

Derek rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais il garda son calme et lança un regard à sa sœur. « Je ressens le besoin impératif de te rappeler l'été où tu étais folle de… C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Dom ? Oh non, c'est vrai, c'était Dan. Parce que tu avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler Délicieux Dan. »

« Qu'importe, rappelle-toi juste que je suis ton aînée de deux ans, donc je me souviens de toutes les histoires embarrassantes te concernant. » Elle se leva avant de les saluer de la main. « A plus, les gars. Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, nous parlerons plus tard. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Derek grommela, mais il avait surtout l'air heureux de voir Stiles, alors ce dernier se laissa plaquer contre le mur et embrasser. Il était généreux à ce point-là.

**XX**

Après son dernier cours, Stiles se retrouva à traîner dans la salle des poids, flirtant avec Derek. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, sachant que Derek devait rester encore plusieurs heures. Stiles se prenait vraiment au jeu du flirt semi-public car cela avait un effet visible sur Derek. Il leva un bras pour le poser sur la structure en hauteur de la machine, arquant son dos pour mettre son cou et ses bras en évidence. Quoi ? Stiles faisait du yoga, il était très conscient de son corps. C'est ainsi que Talia les trouva.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que son haut se releva assez pour donner un aperçu des quelques bleus, qu'il avait juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, à tout le monde, pas seulement à Derek.

« Oh, mon pauvre Stiles, » dit Talia, d'une voix compatissante. « Tu as l'air d'avoir eu un sacré accident. J'espère que tes bleus ne te font pas trop souffrir. »

Stiles pensa que son visage devait être encore plus rouge que celui de Derek.

« Je, euh, vais bien ? » Malgré son regard impitoyable, Stiles avait l'horrible impression qu'elle savait exactement d'où venaient les bleus et que c'était sa façon de taquiner son fils. Cette femme était diabolique. Elle ne devait jamais rencontrer le père de Stiles.

« Hm, bien, contente de l'entendre. Bon, Laura m'a dit que des félicitations étaient de circonstance ! » Elle leur fit un grand sourire rayonnant. « Maintenant que Derek s'est enfin bougé le cul, je voulais juste vous dire à quel point j'étais ravie ! » Elle lança un regard indulgent et affectueux, d'abord à Derek puis à Stiles pendant son discours. « J'aurais bien demandé à Derek de le faire mais il aurait sûrement oublié, donc je m'en occupe. Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde soit déçu. »

« Pardon ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'avait rien compris.

« Tu es invité au repas de famille, bien sûr ! Samedi prochain, à cinq heures pile. Le père de Derek et l'oncle Peter meurent d'envie de te rencontrer ! » rayonna-t-elle.

Stiles sentit son estomac se nouer. D'après les yeux écarquillés de Derek, il avait des raisons d'être nerveux, et il n'était pas le seul.

« Bien, je vous vois plus tard, les garçons. N'oubliez pas : Samedi à cinq heures. Oh ! Et Cora revient enfin à la maison pour l'été. Tu pourras rencontrer toute la famille. » Elle lui fit un petit salut de la main avant de disparaître.

Stiles se tourna et vit que Derek était blanc comme un linge. « Stiles, » croassa-t-il, « que penses-tu de la fuite ? »

« Je préfère utiliser le terme de 'retraite stratégique', » dit Stiles avec un air hébété. « C'est plus digne. »

Derek était encore pâle, mais il réussit à sourire timidement avant de finir sa série d'exercice. Wow, c'était distrayant. Puis le sourire disparut et il dit, « tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il faudra bien que je les rencontre un jour. »

D'après l'expression de Derek, il n'en était pas trop sûr jusqu'à cet instant. Ils allaient devoir travailler sur ses problèmes de confiance en soi. « Ok. »

« En plus, » dit Stiles, « je pense que je peux supporter un peu de taquineries. C'est toi qui devrais t'en faire. »

Derek haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? »

« Oh, » confirma Stiles en hochant la tête. « Parce qu'hier ? J'ai un peu loupé le petit-déjeuner du dimanche avec mon père. C'est une tradition. »

« Oh, » répéta Derek. Il avait l'air un peu malade.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « J'ai eu son message ce matin. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'avoir une bonne excuse à ramener dimanche prochain, et devine quoi ! »

« Je suis ton excuse ? »

« Tu es mon excuse. » Stiles tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Derek. « Et j'ai de la chance que tu en sois une bonne, car mon père est le Sheriff. Les interrogatoires font partie de son boulot. »

« Oh bon Dieu. » Les mains de Derek tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il les passait sur son visage. C'était adorable. « Au moins, s'il me tire dessus, je guérirai. »

Stiles pouffa de rire. « Il ne te tirera pas dessus. Cependant, ce serait mieux de ne pas lui dire qu'on n'est pas sorti du lit de tout le week-end à part pour manger et utiliser la salle de bains. » Il fit une pause, et vit Laura qui les regardait de l'autre bout de la salle, la tête penchée sur le côté, alors il ajouta, pour être un peu méchant, « Ne lui parlons pas non plus de ce truc avec la machine à laver. »

Derek suivit son regard et sourit en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Laura. « Ou avec le glaçage ? »

« Surtout pas le glaçage. » Stiles poussa le pied de Derek avec le sien. « Maintenant, donne-moi les clés de chez toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, » dit Stiles. « Après avoir 'sexiler' Scott pendant tout le week-end, je pense que ce serait plus poli qu'on passe la nuit chez toi, vu que tu n'as pas de colocataire. »

Derek attrapa sa clé dans sa poche. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois te donner ma clé ? »

Wow, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un. Stiles aimait ça. « Tu vas avoir tout le reste de ta journée de travail pour y penser, » dit-il alors que Derek décrochait la clé de son trousseau.

Derek jura, et Stiles se pencha pour lui donner un baiser rapide mais passionné sur la bouche. « On se voit à la maison. »

Derek était peut-être un loup-garou, mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de sens hyper développés pour sentir le regard fixe de Derek sur ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte.

Fin ^^

**XX**

Publié le 05 10 2014


End file.
